unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maritime Beginner Final
''>Copied from the NetMarble Forums. Credit to GM_Amerigo< '''Original Thread - NetMarble Forums' (Quick copy and paste here for now. Will reformat as time permits) Below is about the ‘Test for beginners’ course in maritime’ quest, which is the last lesson in the beginner sailing class at in the Navigation School. ※ This quest is for sailing only, so you will have this quest only when you have chosen the Sailing Class. In the ‘Test for beginners’ course in maritime’ quest, you’ll learn about naval battles, and you can complete the quest by defeating 2 Pirate Ship NPCs with Instructor Alan NPC. ◈ Quest Simple Strategy * 1st Step: Start the final examination >> Instructor Alan NPC (In front of the Navigation School) * 2nd Step: 'Halt the exam, launch attack' >> Instructor Alan NPC (In front of the Port Official) * 3rd Step: >> Official NPC (In front of the port) ① Seville, Lisbon : Hurry to the south of Faro! ② Venice : Hurry to the south of Trieste! ③ Marseille: Hurry to the southeast of Montpellier! ④ Amsterdam: Hurry to the north of Helder! ⑤ London: Hurry to the south of Dover! * 4th Step: Beat the pirate ship >> Pirate Ship (Refer to the table below) * 5th Step: Actual battle experience >> Instructor Alan NPC (Inside the Archives) * Complete Info : Beginning Maritime Course Final Exam--Passed! ◈ Quest Strategy I’ll tell you how to find a Pirate Ship NPC in detail. Go to the sea as Port Official NPC told you in Quest Stage 3, and you’ll see a Pirate Ship NPC. When it’s hard to find the location of a Pirate Ship NPC in the ocean, refer to the coordinates below to make it easier to find it. Pirate Ship NPC appears in different locations according to the locations of the Beginner Navigation Schools. Use the Surveying Skill or Intro. To Surveying Item while navigating to see the coordinates in the bottom right corner of the screen. From now on, you’ll learn how to find Pirate Ship NPCs by using the coordinates above. Click the Skill in the upper left corner of the screen while sailing. Click Surveying in the skills list to check see coordinates. In the bottom right corner of the screen, the green arrow will show your ship’s current location as well as the coordinates. Refer to the locations of the Pirate Ship NPCs and coordinates listed in the table above, approach the location, and you’ll see the target NPC. ※ The green arrow and coordinates change according to your ship’s location on a real-time basis. In a naval battle, the gage in the bottom right corner of the screen will be filled with red color. When the mark on the enemy ship turns red, press the Space bar to fire a cannon and inflict critical damage. You’ll win the battle by killing all the sailors on the enemy ship or sinking all the enemy ships. image you get when you win a battle You can also choose to start a melee battle if you’re close to the enemy ship. To finish the melee battle, click the Retreat button in the bottom right corner of the screen, and the fight will be stopped at a certain success rate. image of a melee battle in progress You have learned how to do the ‘Test for beginners’ course in maritime’ quest. This is about it. Navigators, I hope you to complete the Sailing Course at the Beginner Navigation School. I’ll provide you with more useful information on game play in the next tutorial guide. Thank you. ^^